phoenix wright in neo olde tokyo
by icantyping
Summary: pheonix wright is an ace attorney but he is also an ACE SAMURAI
Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

Phoenix wright was at his office becauase he had no clients. he was bored because he was an ace attorney and all the cases were too boring and easy for him now and allthe prosecutors sucked. He was too experienced for the city and decided to leave the stupid cases for the other defense attorneys.

"maya" say phoenix "were are going to move the office"

"why"

"because it suck here and all the cases are for babies like Apollo not veterans like me"

"k" said mayo

then nick saw mayas steel samurai poster and he had an idea

"I'm going to move the office to NEO OLDE TOKYO" said phoenix "they have no defense attorneys there and the cases aren't boring"

so Phoenix moved to neo olde tokyo and opened the first ever defense attorney shop. He left japanifornia in the capable hands of charley (except charley doesn't have hands because hes a plant but it's a figure of screech"

so phoenix and maya were at the neo olde Tokyo defense office when the DOORMAT RUNG

hello said phoenix

and when he opened the door the steel samurai theme music started to play and it was the STEEL SAMURAI

"phoenix" said the steel samurai also it was the real steel samurai not will powers or larry butz because if they were actors not the rail steel samurai "you have to defend the PINK PRINCESS"

"okay" said nick and they went to the neo olde tokyo court

"court is now aboot to begin" said the judge except it was the CANADIAN JUDGE

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "wtf are you doing here"

"neo olde tokyo is in Canada" said the Canadian judge

"oh okay" said phoenix "OBJECTION"

"what" asked the canadian judge"

"neo olde tokyo is in canada" agreed nick "but the pink princess is the defender of LITTLE OLDE TOKYO"

"oh right" remembered the canadian judge "oh well maya is here and she is based off the pink princess so its close enough she can be the defendant"

"ok" nick agreed

"wtf I didn't do nothing" said maya

"two badd"

"the defense is ready" said nick

"the prosecution is ready" the prosecutor was a moose because this is Canada

"prosecutor moose, its aboot time for your opening statement" said canadian judge

"the moose calls detective nickel samurai to the stand" said prosecutor moose

"no fuck him matt engarde is stupid" said nick

"fine" said prosecutor moose "let's just use gumshoe then"

"hey pals" said detective gumshoe "the victim is the jammin ninja, and he was the rival of the samurai so she had a motive. he used his blood to wright "it was pink princess" on his guitar"

"anybody could have written that" said phoenix

"it was his handwriting" said gumshoe

"anybody could have written that" said phoenix

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor moose "we know it was the pink princess because the murder weapon belonged to her. She strangled the jamming ninja with the chains from her psyche locks"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "the jamming ninja was the rival of the nickel samurai, not the pink princess. the culprit must be MATT ENGARDE I knew it hes stupid"

"OBJECTION" said moose "the nickel samurai is a hero he doesn't kill people"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "but matt engarde does because hes a piece of shit"

"OBJECTION" shouted prosecutor moose and he slammed the desk with his horns and threw the desk into the air so it hit phoenix "but it wasn't matt engarde who killed juan corrida it was shelly de killer"

"wait then haven't we done this case before" said nick

"OBJECTION" shouted a voice and it was EDGEWORTH

"edgeworth what are you doing in neo olde kanto" said nick

"be cause" say miles edgeworth "the jamming ninja was not juan corridea, duh he's just an actor plus he's already died stupid"

"oh yeah" said poenix "then who was the victim"

"the jammin ninjas biggest fan and successor" said mails edgeworth and he pulled off the victims mask "it was KAY FARTAWAY"

"oh" said nick "but it still could have been the nickel samurai"

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor moose "matt engarde is in prison"

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor phoenix "but I didnt say it was matt on guard it could have been someone else in the nickel samurai suit"

"the prosecution calls the nickel samurai to the stand" said prosecution edgeworth

"OBJECTION" said prosecutor moose "I'm the prosecutor here bub"

"okay sorry"

"nickel samurai" asked phoenix "did you kill jammin ninja"

"yes" said the nickel samurai

"okay guilty" said the canadian judge

and then phoenix and maya celebrated because they won their first case in neo olde canada

and they were back at the office but then the door knocked again

"NICKERS HALP" said pink princess who was door

"ehat is it pink princess" asked maya

"the steel samurai is been arrested for murder can you defend him" said pink princess

"okay said nick"

"were here to see the steel samurai" said maya

"okay that will be fifteen dollars for three tickets" said the booth

"oops this is the movie theater" said phoenox "we need to go to the detention center

so then they went to the neo olde detention center

"what is it whippersnappers" said oldbag

"were here to see the steel samurai" said maya

"hello phoenix" said steel samurai "can you defend me"

"okay"

back at neo olde court

"court is now aboot to begin" said canadian judge

"the fedence is ready" said nick

"the prosecution is ready" said a MYSTERIOUS PERSON

"nick who is that" said maya

"I don't know why isn't prosecutor moose in charge hes the best prosecutor"

"it is I" said the prosecutor who had a big mustache "prosecutor magistrate"

"prosecutor magistrate, its aboot time for your opening statement" said canadian judge

"the prosecutor calls detective gumshoe to the stand" said prosecutor magistart

"the steel samurai used his ID to get into matt engarde's cell, then he killed him with samurai spear" said gumshoe

"did you check for fingerprints" said nick

"good idea" said gum shoe

But the ID had the fingreprints of CODY HACKINS

"cody why are your fingerprints here" asked pheonix

"be cause I'm his biggest fan of the steel samurai and I wanted to see his ID" said cody

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "no your not Edgeworth is his biggest fan"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgewroth "shut up"

"OBJECTION" shouted prosecutor magistrate "it was I who kill matt engarde"

"good job" said nick

"OBJECTION" said maya "then why are you prosecuting if your just going to confess dumbdumb"

"because" said prosecutor magistrate "this was trap"

and then prosecutor magistrate removed his fake mustache and he was actually the EVIL MAGISTRATE

everybody gasped and the evil magistrate kidnapped the pink princess

"fools"cackled the evil magistrate "now nobody can stop me from takin over neo olde tokyo"

"steel samurai doe something" said nick

"sorry pal" said gumshoe "steel samurai still has to go to jail"

"oh no" said maya "nickerling what will we do"

"phoenix" said steel samurai "you must take up my mantle"

"what" gasped phoenix

"yes phoenix" said the steel samurai with his last breathe "you must become the steel samurai"

so phoenix wright became the new steel samurai

and then nick (here on refred to as steel samurai" put on his suit of armor and ran after the evil magistrate"

"EVIL MAGISTRATE" shouted steel samurai "STOP"

"NO" said evil magistrate

"SHIT" said steel hamurai "then prepare to DIE"

and the steel samurai and evil magistrate started to duel just like in turnaboot samurai

"OBJECTION" said the still samurai and he hit the evil magistrate with his samurai spear but the vil magistrat zapped him with his powers

"ow" said the seal samurai and he dropped his samuray spear

"haha" said the evil magistrate and he kicked him in the samurai stomach

"noooooo" screamed shell samurai as he fell off the skyscraper onto the road"

"here skill samurai eat these" said maya

so spill samurai ate some samurai dogs

"wow now I can fight again" said snail samurai "but I need a weapon"

"here" sai edgeworth and he pulled out a battleaxe

"thanks" said the shrill samurai

"OBJECTION" said edgeworth "you have to give me your autograph"

"okay" said stale samurai

"thanks I'm your biggest fan" beamed edgeworth

then the staple samurai hit the evil magistrate with his axe

"oof" said the evil magistrate "edgeworth will pay for givin you that axe just like his dad"

"wait what" said steel samurai

"yes" said evil magistrate "the first steel samurai was none other than GREGORY EDGEWORTH"

"so" said steel samurai "it was you who hired manfred von karma to kill edgeworth dad"

"yes" laughed evil magistrate

"your mean" said steel samurai and he pushed the eel magistrate

"give up"said the evil magistrate and he shoved the steel samurai "its like fighting fire with fire"

huh said phoenix

"you can't defeat me, the evil magistrate, without dark side powers" said evil magistrate "you just aren't evil enough"

"oh really" smirked phoenix who looked really smug

"huh?" frowned the evil magistrate

"I guess you don't know what the name phoenix translates into in neo olde tokyo" said phoenix

"what" said the evil magistrate who looked worried

"in neo olde tokyo the closest name to phoenix is XIN EOHP" said phoenix and he removed the armor and everybody realized nick had been wearing an orange suit that day

"OH NO" wailed the evil magistrate "I can't defeat furio tigre"

"tough shit" said xin eohp and he punched the evil magistrate and the evil magistrate fell to the ground and hit his head and got amnesia and became the good magistrate

"here edgeworth" said nick and he gave miles the steel samurai spear and armor " you should become the steel samurai like your dad"

"thanks" said edgeworth

"so will you go back to defending nick" asked maya looking disappointed

"nah I dropped my badge in the fight and I can't find it" said nick

and so phoenix wright became the hobo samurai

THE END


End file.
